Victorious Road Trip
by laughlivelove2636
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction! The gang gets the chance of a life time to travel around together preforming at small theaters across the country. Watch as relationships form and drama unfolds!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic story I hope you like it!**

**Summary: The gang gets the chance of a life time to travel around together preforming at small theaters across the country. Watch as relationships form and drama unfolds!**

**Rated: M?(don't actually know how to rate it)**

**Humor/Romance/drama/other**

**Beri(Beck and Tori), Jandre(Jade and Andre), and possibly a Cabbie(Cat and Robbie)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the character's( Though I may add some new ones)**

Chapter one: Big News

**Tori's POV**

It was a usual Monday morning class. Sikowitz was talking about improve again! So I wasn't really paying attention; Trina was sick last night so she made sure that since she couldn't sleep no one else in the house would. She can be such a gank sometimes!

Finally the bell rang and the cast filed out all that was left in the room was the gang and me, we're always the last to leave. We had started toward the door when Sikowitz said " Oh by the way you know the production you children are doing right before summer break?" he asked. "Yeah, What about it?" Jade answered bitterly, she had become bitterer when Beck and her had broken up a few months ago, I know I didn't think it was possible for her to get more bitter either. Sikowitz looked at each of us before continuing, " well what would you say if I told you I may have arranged for us to tour around the United States performing it at a few theaters?" he said watching all of our faces, even Jade's, light up with excitement. "That would be awesome/Amazing/ Yay!" everyone said at the same time. "Great! I know a guy who sells tour buses just get these forms signed by your parents and I will set everything else up." he said, taking a sip from his coconut, "Oh by the way there will be a few other students you may not know coming along, but a dinner will be arranged so everyone has the details about the trip!" "And Tori" he said looking me dead in the eyes "you are not under any circumstances to tell Trina about this if she ask say your..." he paused trying to think of something. "Just say you're going to a religious camp for the summer or something." Beck says know the only way to keep Trina from coming is to tell it's something boring so she won't want to come. "Excellent!" Sikowitz commemorated Becks quick thinking.

After that we all went to lunch then went through the rest of the day rather quickly. Before I knew it the day was over; since Trina was home sick Beck offered to drive me home since Andre and Jade had to stay after school to work on a project together, and Andre had been my ride to school since I can't drive yet. The car ride home was quiet we listened to music the whole way occasionally singing along. Ever since the platinum music awards Beck and I have been hanging out more and more, to my surprise about a month Cat, Jade, and I were hanging out and Jade gave me permission to go out with Beck. She had been feeling very generous that day, but I still hadn't taken her up on it since I was afraid she would take it back as soon as it happened. But as far as I know she hasn't changed her mind. We got to my house and I could hear Trina complaining on the phone upstairs to our mom, all the way from the living room. So Beck and I decided it was safe to talk about the trip though we didn't dare talk about it above a whisper just in case Trina came down.

**Tell me how you guys like it (if anyone actually reads this) and if I should continue!**

**Some questions to answer:**

**1. What should the play they're doing be about and should it be a musical?**

**2. Should Trina somehow find out?**

**3. Rate please on one to ten I am not use to sharing my stories with people so I want to know what you guys think?**

**Thanks if you are reading this I hope to write another chapter but if I don't hear from anyone then I won't continue. Even if only one person comments I will continue this! Thank you so much again!**

**Bye 3 :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first ever fanfic story I hope you like it!**

**Summary: The gang gets the chance of a life time to travel around together preforming at small theaters across the country. Watch as relationships form and drama unfolds!**

**Beri(Beck and Tori), Jandre(Jade and Andre), and possibly a Cabbie(Cat and Robbie)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the character's( Though I may add some new ones)**

Chapter two: Keeping secrets

**Tori's POV**

Trina came downstairs to get some ice cream for her throat when she got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed her standing there. The second Beck and I saw her we whispering immediately stopped talking excitedly to each other. "Hey, Trina how you feeling?" I said a little louder than I should have. "Terrible!" she said looking back and forth between Beck and I suspiciously, before shaking it off and walking over to the freezer. Just then my dad walked in still in uniform, I have to admit I have always been a bit of a daddy's girl, so when I saw him I squealed with excitement as I ran over and hugged him tightly. "Hey sweetie it's nice to see you too!" he said hugging me back, it took all the strength I had not to tell him right then and there about the trip but I had to wait 'til Trina left for her doctor appointment. So Beck and I got comfortable on the couch to watch a movie while we waited for the hour to pass and Trina to leave.

**One week later**

A week has passed and everyone had returned the permission, I am getting ready to go to the dinner meeting. Mom and dad took Trina out for the night so she wouldn't know about the trip. She still thinks I am going to a religious camp; she got bored as I made up the story about how I was volunteering there.

I examined myself in the mirror, the dinner was semi-formal, so I was wearing my regular grey skinny jeans with a strapless, shiny, navy blue shirt, and my knee high, high heel, cowboy boots. I grabbed my purse and house keys and head out the door to where Andre is waiting for me. "Hey, Tori you ready for our chance of a life time?" he asks while giving me a giant hug. "Oh yeah let's do this!" I said heading for his car to see Robbie and Cat waving at me from the back seat.

A few minutes later we pull into the Ballroom restaurant; a favorite of ours when we are in the mood for something different. I spot Beck's truck as we are heading in and feel butterflies totally stupid I know but I couldn't help it there was just something about him. Anyways we walked and found the rest of the group, there were a few people I didn't recognize at the table. There were six new comers to the group making our grand total of people twelve. We sat down as Sikowitz started to talk.

"I so glad you all could make it! Now for introductions" he said gesturing to his right "this is Pierce, Jaclyn, Raegan, Camden, Gianna, and Barrett or Bear." Then he gestured to our side of the table to introduce us"and this is Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Jade." Jade scowled as we all said our hellos to each other. I couldn't help but stare at Gianna teal hair that was as teal as Cat's hair is red. The night went by quickly and by the end of it we were all like family and I couldn't wait for our adventure to start.

Beck dropped me off at home a little before midnight I was happy to see that the house was still empty. I went up stairs and quickly changed and took off my make up before heading back down stairs to put a movie on, thirty minutes into the movie Trina came in screaming at my parents. "So how was your night?" I asked in a cheerful voice while she just glared at me. "I am never hanging out with them again!" she yelled as she marched up the stairs. "Good glad we agree on something." Dad yelled up after her he had a freshly blackened eye I'm guessing he got from Trina. "What happened this time?" I asked walking over to the freezer to grab some frozen peas for him to put on his eye. "We went mini gulfing and she hit me with her club." He said angrily. "Again! I thought it was decided no more taking Trina places where she could get her hands on weapons." I said handing him the peas. "Well we tried the mall but she got kicked out for singing horribly." He whined. "Can they do that?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Apparently!" my mom said walking in the door. I watched a movie with my dad then went up stairs and went to bed dreaming about the trip I would be leaving for in a few days.

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing I really appreciate it!**

**Now for some questions:**

**Should the musical be a love story?**

**Who should play the leads do you think?**

**What relationships should form? (yes I know I haven't said much about the new characters' I promise I will add more about them in the next chapter)**

**And what do you think about this chapter?**

**If there is anything you guys want to see in this story let me know and I will try to put it in! Again thanks so much! Love u guys**

**Bye 3 :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Gianna's POV**

I was doing some finally shopping for the trip with the gang; they were talking about the other students that were coming as well. We were in the in the dressing rooms, we had decided to do the guys shopping first since they had only a few things to get. Camden, Peirce, and Bear came out at the same times, my eyes scanned right over Camden and Peirce they looked nice in the shirts they were trying on. Camden's blue-green shirt really helped show off his slightly tanned, toned body with his blond, wavy hair and blue eyes making him look like the perfect dream cowboy but I wasn't into cowboys. My eyes moved over to Peirce, his black skin getting shown off by the purple muscle shirt, his and his damn muscle shirts, his dreads hang down to just below his shoulders but his hazel eyes were not seeking my opinion but that of one of my best friend Raegan, who is a rare combination of Asian and Puerto Rican which gave her an interesting look with her dark-brownish-black-hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes, she also somehow happens to be a little taller than me. When my eyes landed on Bear I was completely trapped in my stare, his perfect jet black, curly hair that made his green eyes stand out even more with them being framed by his olive toned skin, his torso somewhat covered in a sleeveless, dark, navy blue zip up hoodie that he wore open showing off his perfectly toned abs. I could feel my face heating up just looking at him, he must have noticed to because he turned his back on the mirror to smirk at me saying, "Hey Gia, what do you think?" I smiled down at my lap, and peeked up seeing my blue-green eyes in the mirror surrounded by pink and quickly look down again "It's…it's nice" I stammered in response.

A few minutes later it was the girls turn in the dressing rooms, I was trying on a hot pink tight fitting strapless dress that showed off my pale skin and teal hair. I called out to Jess and Rae to see if they were ready because I needed a little help zipping my dress up the rest of the way. I stepped out of the dressing room holding up the front of it and looked up accidently meeting Bear's eyes, they were wide from shock I couldn't tell if it was a good thing. He cleared his throat before saying "Umm..you need a little help?" as he looked me up and down. "Yeah sure if you don't mind." I said as the other boys walked in. I heard one of them whistle while the other loudly said "Damn!" at that blush sprung up on my face instantly. I peeked over at Bear who was also blushing and looking down at his shoes with his hands in his jean pockets, I felt bad for embarrassing him but I couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face as he peeked up at me through his lashes. Seriously why is it guys always have the perfect lashes while most girls have to work for them. We finished our shopping a few hours later and left the mall. Tomorrow we would be leaving for the trip, all of us plus the six others and Sikowitz would be living together for almost 3 months on a tour bus. Part of me was nervous wondering how all the different personalities would get along for that long in such a confine space, but most of me was so excited for the adventure and hoping Bear work finally make a move.

**Sorry this chapter is totally about the new characters I wanted to help you guys to see how I thought they should be. Please leave comments, questions, rate, or anything else!**

**Some questions for you:**

**Do you like the Gianna Bear couple?**

**So right now they are kind of separate groups; who should break the ice?**

**Should there be a cross groups' relationship?**

**And if so who would you guys like to see the couples to be?**

**Again thank you guys so much for reading! I truly love writing this story for you guys so more to come definitely; but as most of you probably started school now like I did I hope you understand I will update when I can but it may take longer than it used to. Love you guys!**

**Bye 3 :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Beck's POV**

I got to the parking lot of the school where everyone planned to meet; it was 4:30 in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet, why Sikowitz chose to meet at this time is beyond me. I looked over at the steps that lead to the school doors and notice a small body lying on some big suitcases. I walked closer to the figure and notice her silky, coco, brown hair slightly covering her face. I gently shook her shoulder to wake her up while I whisper yelled "Tori! Tori wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes "Beck? What time is it?" she said trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. "4:30 in the morning." I say smirking at her a little as she groans at the unpleasant time; "how long have you been here?" I ask her as she smoothes down her tank top that seems a little small for her, showing off a little bit of her olive colored torso. "I think I got here around 11 last night." She says finishing the sentence with a yawn. "Why did you come so early?" I asked, "Trina and my parent went to Australia for the summer so there plane left at two so they had to get to the airport early so I had to be dropped off here." She says yawning again. "Why didn't you just ask me for a ride?"

"I didn't want to be a bother."

"It wouldn't have been a bother at all." I smile at the thought of her annoying me at all; it seemed impossible.

She leans her head on my shoulder; I look down to see that her eyes have closed again; when Andre, Cat, Jade, and Robbie walk up to us. I put my finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet, when Jade leans down to Tori's ear and yells "Wake up!" Tori screamed as she shots up. "Jade, what's your problem?" I scolded her, defending Tori. "Its fine everyone else seems to be pretty awake I should be too." She says always trying to down play situations that Jade usually causes. "No you have been here since 11 o'clock last night you deserve some rest." I said almost angrily, as the other group of students walked over together. I could help but notice how every one of us was wearing our pajamas, all not wanting to be awake at this ungodly hour. "It's really okay don't worry about it I will catch some sleep on the bus." She says soothingly touching my arm as a smile spread across her face. "By the way I call a top bunk!" she yells jumping up. "Aw poor I wanted top." Cat said sadly. "Cat there isn't just one top bunk you can still have one?" Jade says annoyed, as usual. "Yay!" the red head squeals with joy and giggles. We all roll our eyes at the childish girl.

A few minutes pass as everyone talks to each other when a musical horn blared as a giant sleek black tour bus pulled into the parking lot.

**Andre's POV**

The tour bus pulled into the lot, looking like it had just driven out of a magazine. I have to admit I was a little worry about what Sikowitz would get for us, I mean the man says he get's visions from coconut juice what am I supposed to think? But the dude came through this time this ride was poppin'. The bus came to a stop in front of us and the door opened revealing a gecko cover, rainbow pajama, hippie, Sikowitz; this didn't surprise me. "Good morning my lovely students." greeted a very enthusiastic Sikowitz. "Hey! Let's get this party started!" the girl Raegan said, tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder and grabbed the bright, blond hair, blue eyed girl, what's her name, oh yeah Jess; Jess's hand and dragging her toward the bus.

We all climbed the stairs of the bus, which looks even better on the inside than it does on the outside. "Damn ya'll we're riding in a palace on wheels!" I said, sitting down it one of the black leather chairs that was bolted to the floor, and faces the wide screen, plasma TV that sat on an entire entertainment system. I was in paradise, I wished I lived there then laughed to myself realizing that for the next 3 months I would be living here. Jade came over and sat on the arm of my chair "Sikowitz this is amazing how did you get this?" Jade said with wide eyes taking in all of our new mobile home. It almost didn't matter that it was 5 am, this was the bomb. "I know a guy!" was all Sikowitz said in response was a strange smile on his face; though now that I think about it that was kind of a normal smile for him. I watched as Tori climbed on to one of the top bunks and curled up, she fell asleep instantly. Beck climbed into the bed right across from her as seemed to fall asleep after a few minutes of staring at Tori's sleeping body. _Dude's got it bad for Tori, _I thought to myself before Jade laid across my lap on the chair and we too fell asleep, as the bus started rolling, moving us on our adventure or a life time.

**Thank you so much for reading…again. I truly love this story and I hope you guys do too!? Thank you guys for giving me feed back to it really helps and I try to take as much of what you say into consideration. So…**

**Questions:**

**Where do you think they should go first? San Francisco, New York, Seattle, or Miami( I would like to start in one of the corners to make it easier)**

**Who should get in a fight on the bus? Bear/Robbie, Beck/Jade, Jade/Camden, or Jade/Tori**

**And finally is there any drama you really want to see happen?**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks! Love u guys!**

**Bye 3 :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the character's( Though I may add some new ones)**

Chapter 5:

**Raegan's POV**

It's now 8:21 in the morning; we have been driving now for 4 hours. I still couldn't believe how beautiful this mason on wheels was. Jess, Jade, Camden, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and I were sitting in the front lounge; while the others slept in the bunks in the back. Camden was standing in the hall that led to the back bunks and bathroom; it also had the kitchen. Camden has always been a great cook and baker for as long as I've known him; he has been in the kitchen for half an hour making omelets' for everyone. We watched as he wore his customized red apron, a chef's hat, and was holding a spatula in his right hand. Andre was joking about how he look like one of those guys in home cook magazine. Just then Beck walked up from the back rubbing his eyes, "dude how do you even know that?" Beck asked smirking at Andre. "I…umm…man it's got good cookie recipes I like to look at some time." Andre said blushing a little, we all laughed; just as Gianna, Bear, and Peirce walked out they had apparently been playing cards in the back lounge that was smaller the this one but still just as comfortable. Gianna was smiling from ear to ear as Bear and Peirce told everyone about how she whooped their butts again and again at quidditch. She has been playing that game with her dad for years; they stopped playing together for a while when her mother died a few years ago; but when she went into high school they started to play it when she felt sad. She is my best friend and has been since we were babies so we know all each other's darkest secrets. Tori now walked in the last to wake up, "morning sleeping beauty!" Beck said smirking at her. She just rolled her eyes surveying the scene in front of her looking for a seat. There were none left so Beck just waved her over and she sat on his lap.

Jade's P.O.V

I watched from next to Andre as Tori and Beck laughed at a joke Bear had told. I like being with Andre but I still couldn't help the twinge of jealousy toward Tori; that used to be me that would get those stays out of him that would make him laugh. Don't get me wrong I love being with Andre. We were about an hour away from Seattle, our first show, when we get there we were to go into immediate rehearsal I was of course playing Bethany, the mean girl who was trying to get rid of Tori, ironic how it symbolized some of what has happened to us over the years. Probably because it was based on teenagers just like us; and of course Tori and Beck were playing the leads, as always and it was a musical so we had to do vocal sessions as always. I cannot wait to get there I need to get away from these people for a little.

**I'm very sorry it has been so long since I wrote last. I have had a lot going on lately but I will try to write more but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter! No questions this time tell me what you think and if there is anything you'd like to see!**


End file.
